my_ethereal_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Syrilaya
God of Water ( ice, clouds, precipitation, cups and apparitions/ghost or water) Physical Appearance He's high saturated sky blue and aquamarine in color for his whole body, he has seven long Phoenix tail feathers which are cerulean/sky blue, his hair is upper back length. Beak is a tan color, he is lean and not so muscular. He's 5'7 and wears his hair in pony tail style . He's 90% always naked, has iridescent eyes ranging from aqua to teal to mint. He has teal feet and scales, three toes. Has eyelashes, his beak is a tan color. If in Jryaraca form he has b-cup breasts and if he does wear clothes it's a grass skirt and bra. He always in Jryaraca form unless a female says otherwise. He is often seen in jungles, bodies of water, in ice, storms, blizzards, hurricanes, cups and in the clouds. Personality Soft-hearted, depressed, kind, caring, sad, pusillanimous, timid, shy, calm, creative, friendly, nice, pacified. He is nice to others and doesn't have a mean bone in his body. However he is cold-minded and doesn't laugh at jokes or supposed to be humorous things, but he can be vivacious when he feels like it, but he's usually depressed and demoralized. When he's happy (uncommonly) he closed his and he has this soft purr like a cat. It's sort of like a high pitched purr. Association with Mortals Mortals don't really care about him since he often in the jungles or seas of Tythaura and also they don't connect to him since he's a demoralized spirit. However mortals may not care about him but he certainly does about them. If there's drought he gives rain and snow, if one is sailing a stormy sea, he washes the storm somewhere else. He cares about mortals very much and will help in in need. But most mortals don't really care about him since he's the least popular of the deities. He is kind to both deity and mortal alike, but he is often not respected by others so please be gentle and kind to him. Due to this he is very hesitant on visiting the mortal world in populated areas. He will vist the isolated jungles and deep oceans but will not interact with anyone. Love He is married to Jryvira, the god of sonic and Pyana the god of pacification. Yes he is homosexual along with Gyniaks and Ezcyu. However he doesn't love him for mating, he does like mating with Jryvira and Pyana occasionally, but all three are more interested in the others interests, feelings, choice of appearance, life and mostly the other personalities. He is played as the female in human relationships but is considerd as the male since they're not the dominate gender and are smaller and act like a female human usually. You'll see Jryvira holding him by his belly and Jryvira is right behind him. Or you'll see all three of them walking around holding each other and their hands. Sometimes when they feel actually playful for once, they'll actually turn off their powers for a day and live life as a mortal would as a day. Usually enjoying playing around on playground like areas, watching how mortals worship them. Basically lie like one for a day. The Dream: However due to a wrong sexual movement, ( not saying as it's too disturbing. ) which both Gyniaks and Ezcyu requested to do. Jryvira said that he's revengeful and said he gives back to them what they do to him. This sentence made him apprehensive and uneasy about him So he's been careful about his actions, movements almost everything. About two weeks later he simply asked when he is going to do the revenge, and he just said "It could be now, It could be a day, It could be a year, but I'm probably going to do it sometime this year." After he said this he went to the coast and keeled on thinking and finally came up with a idea. So he probably knows that revenge is twice as bad what you did to them. Jryvira asked Syrilaya what's wrong and he replied "Due to revenge, I'm not going to dance with you, I'm not going to mate with you, not touch you and I won't even let you hug me the way you used to. So I'm preventing revenge from coming to us, Bt I'm not divorcing you nor I hate you. I still love you very much but to prevent harm, we're going to stay away from each other. I'm keeping the marriage pendent to show that I love you." Jryvira knows that this is the future so at the sun setting and rain coming down, they had one last long kiss and Syrilaya was gone when a wave of water engulfed him, Jryvira soon was gone by a sonic blast and went to the mortal world of Tythaura. So for 1-2 years they haven't seen each other since except at the council of the year that the gods hold to discuss stuff they should do and help Tythaura, but they're a rent allowed to show emotions or anything for their partners as this is only for discuss the fate of Tythaura. So who knows how they'll actually meet agian. However they both promised never to divorce, so both know know they still truely and fully love each other, but they're just separated. However Jryvira may have made a great misteak of keeping revenge to yourself but Syrilaya may have an even greater revenge coming towards him about this incident of separating themselves from each other. However he still Pyana is currently with him. P.N ( please note ) That his relationship being disturbed with Jryvira was based on A Dream!!! This may and may not change. If it doesn't then he's still with both Pyana Jryvira. So that's the dream, in reality he's still with both Pyana and Jryvira in his three marriage couple Relationships and Enemies *PLEASE NOTE: HE DOES NOT DO ANYTHING SEXUAL TO HIS FRIENDS. HE ONLY DOES SEXUAL STUFF TO HIS MATE. HE WILL NOT FIGHT BACK IF HIS ENEMIES HURT HIM OR DO CRUEL THINGS TO HIM. AS HE'S TOO TIMOROUS AND PUSILLANIMOUS TO DO SO. He is in the 6LPM ( low power males) group so he gets along with Tyka, Arylia Arylia: Best Friends. They usually like talking to each other and usually help each other out when they're feeling extremely depressed. He often finds some interesting things about his personality. Monotevie: Best Friends. They are social to each other and make a great chat group. They're friendly towards each other and has many agreements with her. She often will try to protect him since Harukia always bullies him, since she's second in command and can have a chat with Harukia abut being mean to him. In return he will try to help in anyway possible, he's too timid to stand up for himself or others. Jryvira: Mate. He is married and loves him, you'll often see Jryvira behind Syrilaya holding him on his belly or his chest. They do "mate with each other but are more about feelings, interests, appearance and mostly personality, rather then sexuality. Yes they're one of the four homosexuality gods. But right now they're far apart but still love each other. Pyana: second Mate. Yes he is a three marriage couple. Harukia: Enemies. Not seen as the happy couple, she is usually bullying him due to his life, personality, his mate and mostly by his lower stance of power since he's last on the list. However he obeys her since she's female and she's leading in power. So that mans she could command him nonsense stuff that is cruel or abuse to himself.